howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannahr
|Source = Franchise}} Hannahr is a female character appearing in the series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Getting along with Dragons Two twin humans and a quartet of dragons move to Huttsgalor in "The Nest". Chief Duggard introduces them to Hannahr, but questions her why she isn't working to repair the village which was recently damaged in a storm. She relates that her forge fire has gone out and the firewood is too wet to light it back up. Upon hearing that, the Rescue Riders light her forge back up in no time with the dragons' abilities. As a thanks, Hannahr crafts a saddle for Winger. Later, she finds the kidnapped town sheep, Haggis, and reveals Magnus Finke's deception attempting to discredit the dragons. When the town's metal tools start falling apart in "Heavy Metal", Duggard calls upon Hannahr to fix things. She is not able to, as she has run out of Belzium, something she uses to mix with iron to make it stronger. Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to find some, and Magnus tries to find it first. After everyone finds Belzium, a boulder of the mineral rolls out-of-control toward the village. As it heads straight for her and Duggard, they hug each other in fear. The Riders divert the boulder in the nick of time, and the two jump away from each other, embarrassed. Ultimately, the Riders get a large boulder of Belzium right in front of Hannahr's smithy. Between "Home Alone" and "Slobber Power", Hannarh created a spike sharpener for Cutter and gave it to him as a gift. Hannhr has her blacksmith work interrupted by the sudden deafening screams of the Baby Shriekscales, in "Grumblegard, Part 1". In "Grumblegard, Part 2", Hannahr stood up for the Rescue Riders after Grumblegard attacked Huttsgalor. The Riders thought that it was best for them to leave the island to protect its people. However, Hannarh, along with Duggard and Elbone, tried to persuade the Riders to stay, offering to help fight Grumblegard with the village's weapons. New Adventures Physical Appearance Hannahr has blond hair parted into two braids behind her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wears a purple dragon scale apron over a cream colored short sleeved tunic, brown leggings, and brown boots. She also wears brown leather wrist guards and leather straps around her upper arms. Around her waist is a brown leather belt with a silver buckle, and a small pouch attached on the left side. Personality Hannahr is very helpful and quick to show appreciation when someone helps her. She also has a dry sense of humor that many take for seriousness. Hannarh suffers from acrophobia (fear of heights), but she is still willing to help those in need, despite her drawback. Abilities, Talents, and Skills '''Trade Skills:' Hannahr is an accomplished blacksmith, serving the entire town of Huttsgalor on her own. In addition to smithy work, she is also able to smelt iron - including additives (Belzium) to increase the strength and durability. Hannahr can also do excellent leatherwork, as she is able to create Saddles for Winger and Summer. Relationships Duggard Hannahr's and Duggard's relationship is mainly a friendly boss-employee type relationship. However, there is a moment the two share holding each other from a common fear, then look away in embarrassment, in "Heavy Metal". Dak Hannahr makes Dak a saddle for Winger as a "Thank you" for helping her out. She's sad to see the Rescue Riders go, and then happy when she learns they will be staying at Huttsgalor after all. In "High Anxiety", Dak helps Hannahr to fix their bridge and make its wooden planks dragon proof, and feeling proud of helping Hannahr Dak gets into blacksmithing. Leyla Hannahr is happy to talk with Leyla at length when she seeks out her wisdom on subjects she is familiar with, such as the properties and locations of Belzium. Dragons of the Rescue Riders Hannahr seems to be attentive to the dragons' needs, even though she doesn't understand dragon speech. She makes a Saddle for Dak, but pays attention to the needs of Winger, who will be wearing it. She also makes a sharpener for Cutter, so he can file his spikes and claws, which are important parts for a Relentless Razorwing. Appearances Quotes ''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' Season 1 Season 2 Trivia Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Females Category:Viking